Apenas Mais Um Sonho
by bitterroot 8D
Summary: Mas vê-lo ali deitado ao meu lado foi o bastante, mais uma vez, como todas as outras manhãs, para me deixar feliz. - Hikaru      OneShot   Hikaru/Kaoru   Slash


**Disclaimer / **Ouran infelizmente não me pertence, nem os personagens super fofos que dariam belíssimos pares yaoi's. Eu sou apenas uma viciada que se aproveitou dessa obra prima para escrever!

**Nota / **Acho que nem chega a ser um Yaoi, é mais um Shonen-ai mesmo. Se você, ser que não sabe o que está perdendo não simpatiza com essa maravilha divina (?) nem leia. 8D One-Shot Twincest - HikaruxKaoru

**'Apenas mais um... Sonho **

Parecia ser mais um dia comum,  
como todos os outros sábados a noite nós saimos para caminhar no parque,

fazia algum tempo que nós faziamos isso...  
havia virado rotina.  
_normal..._  
é estranho dois irmãos passearem no parque juntos?  
não acho.  
nós estavamos de mãos dadas  
_normal..._  
irmão não podem andar de mãos dadas?  
e já deveria ser umas 2 horas da manhã, eu tinha dito noite?...  
é que nós haviamos saído de uma festa, aquelas que os pais dão e convidam seus amigos caretas onde você tem que ser educado e aturar eles dizendo coisas como 'nossa como eles cresceram! eu lembro deles quando ainda eram bebês'... coisa e tal  
_normal..._  
pais fazem essas coisas...  
mas, continuando...  
havia algum tempo já quando eu comecei a me sentir assim

Kaoru e eu sempre andamos juntos, dormimos juntos e fizemos tudo juntos...  
_normal..._  
afinal, somos irmãos gêmeos né?  
e eu realmente tenho que agradecer todos os dias por ter nascido irmão dele, sabe... Kaoru é o meu anjo, e a sua pureza me fascina  
nós faziamos nossa cena de amor fraternal, as vezes ele dava uma de gatinho manhoso e vinha todo fofo pra cima de mim, quando fazia frio dormiamos abraçados...  
e eu realmente estava satisfeito apenas com essas coisas...  
poucas, mas eram suficientes pra saciar a minha vontade...  
vontade? de que?  
de ficar daquele jeito com ele pra sempre...

eu sabia que ia ser pra sempre,

e porque não? sempre foi assim não é?  
eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu comigo, mas, Kaoru pra mim começou a ter o mesmo efeito que o crack tem para o seu dependente...  
cada vez você precisa de mais pedras para que o efeito seja o mesmo da primeira vez que você o usa...  
e foi isso que aconteceu,

cada vez eu sentia mais vontade de tocá-lo, de tê-lo ali pra sempre em meus braços...  
cada vez eu precisava de mais...  
eu queria beija-lo, e queria demonstrar todo o amor que eu sentia e ainda sinto por ele,  
queria mostrar que será eterno...  
então, voltando na noite de sábado  
eu resolvi tentar  
resolvi avançar  
resolvi agir...

_porque eu não aguentava mais..._  
Kaoru e eu haviamos sentado em um banco em frente a uma fonte...  
não havia ninguem no parque...  
minha cabeça estava estorando, eu provavelmente havia bebido demais...  
foi um erro meu?  
talvez se eu não tivesse bebido eu não teria tido coragem pra fazer o que fiz...  
e o que eu fiz?  
sim... eu puxei ele e dei um beijo merecido naqueles lábios que eu tanto desejava ter ao encontro dos meus  
foi um beijo rápido...  
foi o primeiro...  
foi mágico...  
foi, apaixonado...  
e eu juro que não me lembro de mais nada,  
apenas que adormeci em seu abraço quente e confortante...  
e acabei acordando na nossa cama com ele ao meu lado.  
e eu não tenho palavras pra descrever a felicidade que bateu no meu peito,  
eu apenas desejava que...  
aquilo tudo não fosse um simples...

_ sonho..._

Então ele finalmente acordou...  
eu confesso que senti medo e ao mesmo tempo um pouco de remorso  
e se ele não tivesse gostado?  
e se depois daquilo tudo acabasse?...  
mas eu não ia desistir agora... eu não ia desistir tão fácil...  
nem tão díficil...  
eu não ia desistir dele nunca...  
quando ele se sentou na cama e olhou para mim com aqueles olhos penetrantes eu desabei...  
e pela primeira vez na vida eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer...

como ele podia não ter um defeito?  
você deve estar pensando que eu estou me gabando 'Hikaru! ele é igualzinho a você!'  
não...  
como aquele anjo poderia ser igualzinho a mim?  
ele era tão...  
_perfeito..._  
pelo menos pra mim.  
eu acho que fiquei paralizado encarando ele por muito tempo...  
ele estava dizendo algo que eu não consseguia ouvir...  
só sei disso porque eu podia ver a boca dele mecher e ele fazia alguns gestos também...  
foi ai que ele fez a última coisa que passaria pela minha cabeça naquele instante...  
ele me beijou...  
e eu fui ao paraíso...  
eu fui ao céu e voltei...  
e foi nesse exato momento que eu acordei de mais um dos meus milhares de...

_ sonhos..._

_com o meu anjo,_  
_com o Kaoru._

Mas vê-lo ali deitado ao meu lado foi o bastante,

mais uma vez,

como todas as outras manhãs,  
para me deixar...  
_feliz._

**End /**

Nota² / Minha primeira fic One-Shot melhor dizendo x) de Ouran, então pode ser que esteja meio ruinzinha ou até péssima. Foi apenas uma inspiração que surgiu depois de ler um livro e assistir a um filme.  
Não foi betada, e como eu sou um lixo em português, provavelmente vai ter erros até absurdos ai, desculpem. x-x'  
Não esqueça de deixar seu review por favor :D__


End file.
